happy tree friends episodes with violetviolent
by VioletOpaws
Summary: episode one. cat's can't skateboard. Starring Roles. Violet. Featuring Roles. Cuddles. Toothy. Pop. Cub. Lumpy. Flippy. Sniffles. now with. VIOLET the cat . and her PTSD side. VIOLENT.


HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NOW WITH VIOLET/VIOLENT. violet's/violent's info.

gender. female

species. cat.

age. WHO CARES SHE'S ON HAPPY TREE FRIENDS!

violet is half of every cat in the world alone with a bit of bat and fish soo she can fly it's a once a thing and she can breath under water but she lies and says cats can hold their breaths long.

violet is all red her hair is spiky and all black she also has a black mane covering her chest. she has a lion tail the tip of it is black the rest of her tail has rubber bands to keep it from going poofy but it always breaks when she flips into violent.

her claws are short but or really realy flipping long when flipped.

her fangs are small but are still able to see but their really long and are sharp as knifes as well as her claws when flipped.

violet is a vegetarian cause of something violent did in her past and will never eat meat.

Violent will only eat meat and or drink blood from anyone else around her.

when violet was in the war her claws kept breaking soo they had her claws and teeth coated in melted knifes razors and mental to make it were she could eat or rip anything.

and she has a collar with a rare charm alone with twenty other .

the inside has hundreds or rare ting that lifty and shifty would steal.

and her house is a giant cat tree or whatever you call it.

and violet has super hearing super duper speed and can see in the dark

NOW ON WITH THIS FLIPPIN EPISODE.

* * *

happy tree friends song plays.

episode one. cat's can't skateboard.

Starring Roles.

Violet.

Featuring Roles.

Cuddles.

Toothy.

Pop.

Cub.

Lumpy.

Flippy.

Sniffles.

* * *

violet was walking down the street minding her own business.

Cuddles. HEY VIOLET!

Violet. what.

Toothy. someone said cat's can't skateboard.

Violet. and who told you that?

lumpy was there and getting scared.

Cuddles. lumpy did.

Lumpy. NO I DID IT I DIDNT THAT BUSH DID.

he said and ran across the street.

Lumpy. DUH WAS NOT ME !

( BEEP BEEEEP )

violet started to plug her ears and closed her eyes and went lalalalalala to keep her from flipping.

Lump. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

( SMASH)

( an hour later. )

Toothy. soo CAN YOU SKATEBOARD?

Cuddles. or are you chicken?

Violet. I'M A CAT NOT A CHICKEN AND I"LL SHOW.

violet got on the skateboard and started rolled DOWN A FREAKING BIG HILL.

Violet. I'LL KILL YOU IF I LIVE THREW MY NINE LIVES!

Toothy. i think we should run.

Cuddles. yup.

violet rolled down the hill and pop and cub were in sight.

Violet. is he really there. GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Pop. whaa.

Cub makes noises.

Violet. f### i cant watch.

( SPLAT!)

Pop. NOOO CUB WHY DOES IT HAPPY TO YOU!

Voice. Because your an bad father and you deserve to DIE.

Pop. AHHHH FLIQPY!

Fliqpy. MAWHAHAHAHAHA!

he pulls a gun and.

( BOOOM)

shots pop and pops face goes everywhere.

violet still rolling down the hill still runing everyone over was playing cards and some how sniffles got hit but landed on the skateboard.

Sniffles. HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE PLAYING CARDS AT A TIME LIKE THIS!

Violet. what wrong with the time.. na im just kidding I'M TRYING TO KEEP MYSELF FROM FLIPPING OUT YOU IDIOT!

Sniffles. well i... nevermind. sighs.

Just then violet heard the gun shot and started to flip

her eye went from pacman shape to bloody cat eye her fangs grew really long the rest super sharp

her claws SUPER SUPER LONG her ears grew longer and fuzzier her hair grew longer and cover right eye.

and the rubber bands on her tail broke and her tail was as big as a foxes tail but more fuzzier.

and the mane on her chest became spiky.

Sniffles. hey violet or you ok?

Violent. ohh i'm fine but your not.

Sniffles. what do OH MY F****NG GOD!

he tired to jump but violent slashed his leg off.

Sniffles. AHHHHHHH.

Violent. WROW WROW. bye bye.

and she pushed him off.

Sniffles. AHHHHH Ah...

Violent. DOES THE FREAKING HILL EVER END?!

Fliqpy. nope.

Violent. F*** ***.

she grabbed a gun same as fliqpy and they both shot each other.

Toothy. great now we both don't have skateboards.

Cuddles. yea aHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Toothy. what OMFG. LETS JUST GO HOME.

Cuddles. yea i think i can get a new skateboard anyway.

* * *

ending theme song

NOW THE whatever...

never let a cat skate.

* * *

end OF THIS EPISODE MORE TO COME  
ILL HAVE SOME STUFF THAT I THOUGHT WAS FUNNY FROM YOUTUBE AND MAKE STORYS


End file.
